


Aegyo Can't Fix This

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your relationship comes to light, the backlash is difficult to handle. Jaehwan is there for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aegyo Can't Fix This

Since your relationship became public a few weeks ago, fans and the media alike have not been kind. It started at the end of a date. A paparazzo caught you kissing in a parked car. You lost count of how many times Jaehwan apologized, said the company would protect both of you. If only that were true.  By the time any action could be taken, the damage was already done.

Now you can’t visit any of Jaehwan’s public accounts without bearing witness to verbal abuse. Some of it is directed at him, but most of it is about you. How fat you are, how ugly. How VIXX’s Ken is dating beneath himself. Even logically knowing these people are only jealous, a part of you has started to believe them. There have been a few supportive comments that dull the pain, but your day is always ruined by the time you find them.

You’ve started spending more time in front of mirrors. Analyzing your face, pinching your skin where you think you’ve gained weight, using more makeup to make yourself look more acceptable, look beautiful. You’ve hidden these things from Jaehwan, insisting through fragile laughter that you’re only experimenting. He seems to believe you. You’ve given him no reason not to.

Today your bones have all the strength of spun glass. About an hour before your planned date, you text Jaehwan, “Can we stay in tonight? I don’t really feel up to being seen.”

He responds within a few minutes. “What?! You don’t want to be seen with your rich handsome boyfriend?! Okay. He’ll come to you.”

“I’ll cook. Bring some ice cream?”

He replies with what can only be described as a barrage of text-based kisses. You assume that’s a yes.

From the time Jaehwan walks in the door, you know he’s sensed your mood. He’s full of jokes and aegyo, more than usual, and pouting when he doesn’t get the exact response he wants. It’s not that they aren’t funny or endearing. On any other day, you would be laughing and playing along. Today, you barely have enough energy to give him a humoring smile. It feels cruel, and drags your mood down even further.

After dinner, Jaehwan takes two bowls from your kitchen cabinet as easily as he would in the dorm. You hand him a scoop from the drawer, and he looks at you while he divides the dessert. “So what’s wrong, baby?" 

"Everything,” you say. Jaehwan stops mid-scoop. His expression prompts you to continue. “Ever since we got caught, I’ve been miserable.”

“We didn’t get caught. We were doing what we should be able to do in the first place.” He continues, adding toppings to your bowl before passing it to you. He has your favorites memorized.

“Whatever.” You don’t mean to sound dismissive, but you do. “That asshole took pictures, and now the whole world has an opinion on me. They’ve never even met me! And they all say I’m not good enough for you.”

You pause to let him respond, but he doesn’t. “I’m always ugly or fat or stupid or my hair isn’t styled right or I’m a slut for kissing you. A slut for kissing my boyfriend! And then you have to give interviews about it like it’s any of their fucking business!” You snatch your spoon from the counter and take a bite of your ice cream. A tear falls hot from your cheek and lands in your bowl. You throw the spoon down into it. The handle clangs against the side. “Am I really all those things, Jaehwan-ah? Because I can’t tell anymore.”

Before the second tear can fall, Jaehwan wraps you in his arms. Your head falls against him, your already quiet sobs muffled. “No, baby, no,” he says in a near whisper, planting a kiss on the side of your head. “You’re not any of that. You’re perfect for me.”

“If I’m not, then why do I care? Why do I believe a bunch of jealous kids?” You can feel your makeup melting onto his shirt. Still you can’t bring yourself to pick your head up.

“You hear something often enough, you’ll believe anything.” Again he kisses the side of your head, hanging his own to keep his face close to yours. “There’s nothing I would change about you. Even if there were, what you think about you is more important.”

You huff derisively against him. Your voice comes out in a croak. “Right now I don’t think much.”

Jaehwan’s grip on you tightens. “I’m sorry. I should’ve planned it better.”  
“How do you do this all the time? How can you just ignore them?” You mirror his grip, taking fistfuls of the back of his shirt.

“I grew a thick skin.” He sighs deep and apologizes once again. “Just stay with me, okay? I’ll find some way to make it up to you. It’ll get better as long as we love each other, right?”

Despite your mood and the dull ache in your head from crying, you nod. He coaxes your face up with his hand for a very damp kiss.


End file.
